


Thinking Out Loud

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, College!Blaine, M/M, Song fic, highschool!Kurt, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p><p>Day 10:<br/>"Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

„Thank you, Rachel, for this really… emotional version of _“How Am I Supposed To Live Without You?”_. It was really moving.” Mr Schuester said, while  Rachel sat on her chair, pointedly not looking at Finn.

Kurt hated Valentine’s Day. The assignment for this week was to sing a love song for your boyfriend or girlfriend. All of his friends from Glee Club were already in relationships with each others. He was the only one single person there. Well, not single per se, he had a boyfriend after all. But Blaine, his boyfriend, was five years older than him and studying at NYU. They met a year ago, when Blaine was visiting his friends – they bumped at each other in coffee shop and talked for few hours. After they been kicked out due to closing, they exchanged phone numbers. When Blaine returned to New York,  they spent long hours on phones or Skype. Couple of months later, they decide they like each other more than just friends, and became officially boyfriends. Kurt was so in love with Blaine, but he waited to tell him this in person, over the spring break, when he planned to go to New York for college orientation and apartment hunting.

Being in a long distance relationship was hard on most days, but on days like this, Kurt missed Blaine the most. And the fact that his friends seemed to think he made Blaine up didn’t help.

Just as Brittany finished her weird song about cats, there was a know on the door and a young man entered the choir room.

“Excuse me? I’m looking for Kurt Hummel?” he said.

“Blaine!” Kurt screamed and run to hug his boyfriend. Blaine was there. “Oh my God, what are you doing here?!”

“I wanted to sing a song for you. You told me about your assignment and how you felt about it and I just… I just wanted to see you… “ Blaine finished, and bashfully smiled, biting his lip. They were so caught in each other, they totally forgot where they were.

“Guys? Can you tell me what’s going on here?” Mr Schue demanded.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir.” Blaine said. “My name is Blaine Anderson and I wanted to sing a song for my boyfriend, if you let me.”

“Wow, Hummel’s got yourself a hot ass” Santana said.

“Santana!” Kurt and Mr Schuester yelled. “Okay, I don’t see why you couldn’t sing.” The teacher said.

“Thank you. Can I borrow a guitar?”

Mr Schue took the instrument from its stand and give it to Blaine. He tried few notes and then start playing.

 _“When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_  
  
_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how_  
_People fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am”_

Kurt felt himself blushing under the intense of Blaine’s look. A lone tear made its way on his cheek, but he was too happy to care. Was it his life? Or was he just dreaming?  Blaine smiled at him and continued singing.

 _“So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_And maybe we found love right where we are_  
  
_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mhm_  
_I know you will still love me the same_  
  
_'Cause honey your soul_  
_Can never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_Baby your smile's_  
_Forever in my mind and memory”_

“Oh my…” Kurt whispered, on the verge of tears. Mercedes took his hand in hers and squeezed it hard, smiling reassuringly.

 _“I'm thinking 'bout how_  
_People fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_And maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_  
  
_But baby now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh”_

How much Kurt wished he could do just that! To kiss and hold Blaine whenever or wherever he wanted. But they won’t be apart for long – just few more month and he’s going to join Blaine in New York, where they’re gonna have their happily ever after.

 _“Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la_  
  
_So baby now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_  
  
_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_  
_And we found love right where we are”_

Blaine sang the last words looking directly into Kurt’s eyes. He bowed and put the guitar aside. Kurt once again ran to him, crushing their lips together. They kissed, for the first time, unaware of New Directions’ cheering and whistling.

“I love you, I love you so much.” Kurt said when they broke for air. He rested his forehead on Blaine’s.

“I love you, too, Kurt. So, so much.” Blaine answered. “And I couldn’t wait any longer, I had to come and see you and tell you that.”

“Okay, guys, guys!” Mr Schuester said, when the couple leaned in for another kiss. “I think that’s enough PDA for one day. You’re all dismissed!”

Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine and went back to his chair for his bag. When they were on a hallway, he took Blaine’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Wanna go grab some coffee? I know a shortcut.”

 


End file.
